<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2p!America x Solicitor!Reader : by Post_Moe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909217">2p!America x Solicitor!Reader :</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_Moe/pseuds/Post_Moe'>Post_Moe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Corrupt System, Crime, F/M, Insanity, Kidnapping, Lawyer, Love, Romance, Sex, Solicitor, criminal, drunk, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_Moe/pseuds/Post_Moe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been assigned to the case of one Allen Jones, doing your best to help your criminal... And not fraternize with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2p!America x Reader - Relationship, Allen Jones x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Allen Jones, you have been proven guilty for the attack on one Thomas Chooker," the Judge pleaded, bashing his hammer on the circle thing.</p><p>"This is bullshit!" He screamed, standing abruptly from the table but not getting very far because of the handcuffs which restricted him. His orange, prisoner outfit was crinkled and his hair a slight mess as he screamed to the court and his current lawyer, "Tell them I didn't do it!"</p><p>The judge stood from his spot, "Mr. Jones, calm down."</p><p>He turned to the judge and sneered, "Ay, Fuck You! Fucker should be dead, he's lucky he's alive at all," Allen broke one of the cuffs and pointed, his muscles straining as his finger shook at the victim. The guards were immediate to react but stopped when they noticed that Allen was still, somewhat chained and unable to move.</p><p>Thomas Chooker, an accountant and father of four, was out drinking and 'assaulted' Al and his friends at the club. With a baseball bat full of nails, Al beat him over and over again, until he was restricted by his friends and the bouncer. Everyone thought Thomas died, it was a miracle that his heart was working at all. The man quivered at the table, even though he knew Allen still get anywhere, which also made him a bit cocky, "Liar. Fucking liar."</p><p>Allen stopped shaking from anger and stood still, his body seemed completely calm and relaxed as his head smoothly turned to look at the fuckwit. Allen smiled, his eyes crazed, "What'd'ya just call me? Huh? You wanna go?"</p><p>Allen's lawyer, a man in his thirties grabbed his arm, "Mr. Jones, this is only making your case worst."</p><p>"Don't touch me!" He pulled back, "This is all your fault!" The guards finally came and dragged the convict away all while he screamed at his lawyer, "I aughta tear your fuckin' throat from your fuckin' mouth you fuckin' son of a bitch! I din't fuckin' do it!!!"</p><p>...</p><p>The cell door closed with a loud 'slam!' as he was contained in a stereotypical, barred prison cell. There were bunk beds, but he had no mates to share them with and a single toilet and sink. His fingers gripped the bars as he looked straight into the business man's eyes. This guy worked for the firm his lawyer comes from and had given Allen a sturdy talking to. Allen demanded in a low voice, "I want another lawyer. One that works."</p><p>The man scoffed, "With your behaviour in there, you'd be lucky to get another lawyer at all."<br/>With that, they turned to leave and Allen was left in his cell alone, but not the room. He was on the top floor of the two-storey building and could see inmates all across from him and the arms and faces of the ones next to him if they pressed up against the metal containing them. A large, African-American was directly across from him, his left eye blind from a knife fight, he stood up from his bed and greeted Al, "Hey, yo, Al! Back so soon?"</p><p>Al tsked and shook his head with a knowing smirk, "You know it." He then noticed a knew inmate with him. There was the original, small Mexican everyone compared to a chihuahua with his yappy voice and 'dominant' attitude, but there was a knew one, a familiar face. Allen recognised this small Italian, with his auburn hair, yet he was missing his feathered hat, "Luciano? My, doesn't orange look gorgeous on you. I wonder what your brother thinks of this new outfit choice? It sure is no 'Giorgio Armani'! Ahahahaha!"</p><p>Luciano jumped down from the top bed on the left side of the wall according to Al. He walked up to the bed and sneered, "Haha," He mocked, "For your information, if you learnt anything about fashion, I actually 'rock'-a this."</p><p>"Uhm," Al sassed, clicking his fingers, "It was a legit compliment. But putting that aside, what are you doing here? I know for a fact you're too good to get caught for anything."</p><p>Luciano smirked, tracing a slender finger up and down a obviously dirty bar, "Attività commerciale~ Business~"</p><p>The Mexican raised his head from sharpening a tooth brush, "What? I thought you killed a guy?"</p><p>Luciano turned to him and laughed, "Not any they know about! I am taking the blame for someone to get information here, since everyone else who tries fails and wither ends up dead or demoted."</p><p>Al raised his eyebrows and walked away to his bed, falling back on the bottom bed and shouting, "Right, good luck with that!" He sighed and relaxed on the thing mattress, thinking about what was to come. He didn't know if he wanted to spend some of his life here. Perhaps he can bail out with Luciano if he plays his cards right? Who knows...</p><p>...</p><p>Allen was waiting at the meeting room, behind a thick, glass shield with a phone on the side. Today, now that it's been four weeks since he had been sentenced, he was gonna meet up with Oliver and Mathew. As he looked up from picking his nails, he noticed the two walk in, the cheery, bright Brit carrying a tray of consolation cupcakes and the Canadian as glum as ever.</p><p>Actually, Allen knew that even though he wasn't showing it, Matt was eager as fuck to rub this in his face. In fact, as soon as they sat down, he picked up the phone along with Al and with a face so nonchalant, he gave one, robust, "HA."</p><p>Al punched the glass, "Fuck you!"</p><p>"Boys!" Oliver's voice came muffled from the other side. He moved Matt over and took the phone for himself, "Goodness, boys, we just sat down!" He then looked up at Al and smiled, sliding the cupcakes under the glass, "How are you, Allen?"</p><p>He grit his teeth, "Nothing I haven't been through before. Are those vegan?"</p><p>Oliver gave a blank smile, as though he wasn't really there, "Yes."</p><p>Allen sighed, learning from his tricks, "Are they?"</p><p>Oliver's eyes diluted and he hummed, "Hmmmmmm," He then gave up and pointed, "Oh. That one is."</p><p>Allen picked it up and cheers-ed it towards the glass before nibbling it and asking, "So," He said with a mouthful, "Any news on the knew lawyer?"</p><p>Oliver tilted his head and gave a small, unsure laugh, "Well, Francois is taking care of it now -"<br/>"Gaaaaah," Al groaned, "He's just going to bum everyone out."</p><p>"Not. True," Oliver defended, "You know his bartering skills are undeniable... Well, when he actually cares. But I think it will go well for you! Because we're all here for you and as long as you remain calm and don't do anything too rash and be good and don't -"</p><p>"Time's up, let's go," A guard came over, grabbing Al by the arm.</p><p>He ripped his arm away, "Okay!" He then leaned into the glass, "Tell you what, I am fuckin' sick of people touching me like an object to fawn over." He then got up and before leaving, grabbed the tray of cupcakes and looked around before handing them to the guy next to him, "Here, have these. They're a real treat."</p><p>...</p><p>It was now a month and a half since Al had been put in the prison. He had a room mate and another was due in less than a weeks time, from what he's heard. This one, was a rowdy little thing. He had wide eyes that took up half his face and was smaller than the Mexican across the way. He always spoke and acted like he was on caffeine so it was lucky Al was good at numbing out any unwanted noise, because this little fella LOVED to talk.</p><p>Even now, as he was awaiting for a guard to come and collect him, the guy kept talking, "I mean, I don't even know WHY I stabbed him, all I know is that I NEEDED to, so I did!"</p><p>"Uh-huh, Yeah, ya gotta do what ya gotta do," He absentmindedly said.</p><p>"I like you, Al, because even though I know you just take my blabbering without a thought, you at least 'try' to acknowledge and respond to me, you know?" He complimented, smiling and jumping on the bed to swing his legs in a happy-go-lucky kind of attitude.</p><p>Finally, the guard's footsteps could be heard, along with their voices, "Allen Jones!"</p><p>"Yes!" He jumped around, fist-pumping the air. Today, he was going to meet his knew lawyer. He had no idea what he was going to be like or the ideas he had, but right now, Allen was just glad that ANYONE would take him in at the moment.</p><p>He followed the guards, his hands cuffed together in front of him but by now that was just like any other accessory in his life, no different from a girl changing her earrings or adorning a necklace. Instead of the usual, visitation room with the glass walls, he was now sat in an open room with carpet and a table in the middle, more of an interrogation room. His hands were cuffed to the table and the chair was nailed into the ground so it wouldn't move. A man in a suit walked in to check on the prisoner, even though there were already two guards in the room. He had a walkie-talkie and listened in, replied and then said, "Your lawyer's coming. She'll be here in a minute."</p><p>Allen relaxed in his chair, "Swee -" He then stiffened, "SHE?!"</p><p>Just as he said that, the sound of heels echoed outside the open door from walking on the linoleum floor. His jaw dropped as the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen waltzed right through that frame, as though she owned the world. She was so innocent looking and sophisticated, what with her straight posture and mild make-up that still showed her natural beauty. Her (h/c) was brushed and neat, (waving down over her shoulders) (perfectly shaping her face), gods, he could smell her succulent scent from where he was sitting. She wore a dress with tiny, monochrome polka dots that swayed down to just over her mid-thigh, those smooth legs on display until they reached black heels. Over her dress was a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a thin belt wrapped around the ribs of her torso, keeping it semi-closed. She carried a black handbag with small handles and belt-buckle doppelgangers of clips to keep it closed. As she sat down, her back straight, she gave him a small smile that made his heart flutter, "Mr. Allen Jones, good evening. I am your lawyer, (Y/n) (L/n)."</p><p>Yes, Allen was smitten but... "Aren't you just a Doll... But no, this isn't a woman's job."</p><p>Her eyebrows knit in confusion, "Excuse me?"</p><p>He sighed, somewhat dreamily, and then leaned back in his chair once again, "Look, it's nothing personal, it's just that I believe that a Doll such as yourself could use your talents... Elsewhere."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow," She said, shaking her head.</p><p>He then leaned forward, clasping his hands and looking dead in your (e/c) eyes with his penetrating, dark red ones, "The law isn't a place for pure souls such as yourself. People like you and I? We don't mix. Maybe in another life time."</p><p>Her wide eyes stared at him, and then, she laughed, which surprised him, "We don't 'have' to mix, we just have to work together to do this. Look, I've been over this plenty of times, and, despite my appearance, I do have experience. It's my job to defend the convicted and that is what I plan on doing." As Allen just looked at her with amazement at this wonderful angel, she continued with a sigh and leaned in closer to him, giving him a good whiff of that mind-blowing perfume, "Listen, Allen, I mean -"</p><p>"Allen's fine," He told her, feeling smug that she broke priority of names over him, a client, "Or Al."</p><p>She smiled before looking back at him seriously and licking her lips, as though her mouth went dry. She took in a deep breath and said, "Not that I want to be negative, but I'm probably your best bet right now. People have looked over your case, your violent nature, the fact that you've been in previous trouble with the law; it doesn't look too good. I'm doing this because I believe that if we work together, we can redeem your sins. I know that I may look like a woman with hardly any capabilities, and yes, no one really knows my name. But I feel confident in this case. However," She leaned back to sit up straight again, her voice louder now that she wasn't as close to him, "If you truly want to turn me away, then I respect your decision."</p><p>(Y/n) sat there, awaiting his answer as he just looked her up and down. To be honest, she was sweating, biting her lip. Gods, she needed this job more than anything, even if she sounded a bit selfish. Sure, she was speaking from the heart, but people usually go for solicitors with a more, well-known and reputable name, she was semi-knew to the game. She needed to get her name out there and her pay was better when she had clients, her occupation was riding on this. He was a horse with no saddle or reigns, she was clinging on to his mane, if she let go, he would be gone and she'd be lost. Finally, Al gave her a smug smile and leaned back in his chair again, "You know what? Sure, I think it's about time that I try a 'woman's touch' in the law department. But I'm warning you Doll, my cases are never easy. You're going to have to work harder than anything else."</p><p>A harder case meant more attention to her as a lawyer. She couldn't contain her excitement as she stood with suddenness, adding to her adorableness when she burst into merriment, her smile brightening the room as she clenched her fists, "Oh, yes! Allen Jones, you will not regret this!" Allen couldn't help the smirk coming onto his face, oh yes indeed. This was going to be fun. She then corrected herself, straightening out her clothing and picking up her bag. She held her head high as she cleared her throat, "I will set an appointment for two weeks ahead of now."</p><p>She then took another deep breath in and smiled, "See you then."<br/>Both them couldn't wait.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh Gods~" Allen said, dreaming about his perfect Doll, "Maxey, do you believe in true love at first sight?"</p><p>Maxey, Al's new, caffeine ridden friend was on the top bunk, stacked up on multiple pillows so he could reach the roof and kick it in spontaneous bursts of energy, "All you've been talking about is her for the past three days. So... Obviously, it must be true!"</p><p>Al rolled around on the bed, hugging his pillow and acting like a high school girl who had just been noticed by her crush for the first time, "She's just so innocent, adorable, extraordinary!" He then sat up and gave a quizzical look to no one in particular, "The law is no place for an Angel like her!"</p><p>Maxey suddenly popped his head over the barrier of the bunk and looked down at Al, who had to crane his head up to see him, "But because of her work with the law, you have met your soul mate!"</p><p>Soul mate... He had never thought of describing her with those two words. His heart fluttered and he smirked, "Yeah. It must be fate, I gotta rescue her from that place."</p><p>"You lot," A guard's voice came through the bars, moments before a key was heard unlocking and they walked in, a prisoner in his arms, unconscious. Al squinted at the familiar form, trying to remember just who this man was. It didn't help he had his face nestled into the guard's chest, his short, blonde hair looked silky as it splayed over his head. He spoke again, "Your new room mate, enjoy."</p><p>He dropped the man lifelessly onto the lower bunk bed across from the two that already occupied the room and left. Curiously, Maxey jumped down and sniffed around, trying to see who it was. He rolled the man over and suddenly it clicked in Al's head, "Loke?" It was Loke Bondevik, a Norwegian pyromaniac, his 'cutesy' face and burn mark down the right side of his face and neck.</p><p>The man himself yawned and turned over, facing the wall.</p><p>Al got up and walked to the bars, calling over to the other side of the room, "Hey, Luci! It's Loke!"</p><p>The Italian grumbled, not bothering to face the American from whatever he was doing, "I don't care!"</p><p>"Another friend of yours?" Maxey questioned.</p><p>Al shrugged, "More like he's someone I know. Don't bring up fire around him, you'll regret it."</p><p>"Markell..." Loke murmured in his sleep.</p><p>...</p><p>"In love? Oh!!!! How wonderful! When's the marriage?" Oliver beamed, excitedly.</p><p>Al gave an exhilarated smirk, "Not sure yet, but Jesus Ollie, she is the most gorgeous thing you will ever lay eyes on. I need you to find out where she lives, where her office is, I wanna know what she eats and how she reacts when the flavours slide down her throat..." It was clear Al was getting turned on by this, if his low and husky voice didn't give it away then surely the look of pure lust and perverseness did. He wanted her so bad, and he'd only met her once.</p><p>"I just wanna rub my fingers through your stubble, I wanna feel you against me, I miss you so much!" A voice next to him ogled.</p><p>Al grit his teeth and looked over the separation barrier to his right. Loke was breathing against the glass and staring at Markell, a Danish man he absolutely adored, lightly grazing his pointer finger against the back of the chair, admiring the work put into the furnish, "Well, if you didn't burn down that childcare centre, then maybe you could."</p><p>"Ay, shut up! I can't hear myself talking about (Y/n)," Al scolded.</p><p>Loke's mood was quick to change from love to anger, "I don't know who that is but it's obvious she's not here so YOU shut up and let me talk about the person who actually is here." He then went back to smiling at the Dane, telling him how much he wanted to bend him over that chair he was caressing and fuck him.</p><p>Al rolled his eyes and went back to looking at Oliver, "They haven't given me a date when she's coming yet, but I know it'll be soon. She said two weeks."</p><p>"And three days have already passed," Ollie made a swinging motion with his finger. He then pouted, "It's a shame Matthew and Francois couldn't be here to hear the good news."</p><p>Al waved a his right hand in the air nonchalantly, "Pfft, screw 'em." Then, Allen put his head in his hands and spoke a bit softer, pleading for an answer, "It's just... At first I passed off the feeling as just wanting to have sex with her. I knew from the beginning it wasn't that, I didn't want to start out by tainting her with rough moves and then dropping her off somewhere, I wanted to hold her and please her gently. Which is bullshit! I never do that, so... I could only come to the conclusion that it was love, even after only one encounter, I knew we were meant for each other. Ever since my mind has set on the idea that I wanted to make her my own, I haven't been able to stop overthinking things and the thoughts of her either make me longing, loving or horny. Crazy, right?"</p><p>Oliver had gone into another blank state of mind, his eyes unfocused and staring off into the distance as he hummed, "Hmmm, it's different for everyone."</p><p>Allen snapped his fingers in front of him to regain his attention, "For fuck's sake I hope you didn't drive here. One moment like this and you will crash."</p><p>Oliver's eyes dilated before re-focusing on the American. Now it was his turn to wave his hand in the air, "Oh, pish posh. It's different when I'm in the car. I'm more attentive and all."<br/>Allen rolled his eyes when a guard came over, "Time's up."</p><p>"Ya know what else is bullshit?" Allen remarked, "Are the minutes we get to talk."</p><p>The guard paid no mind to him, instead, walking away to the door. After a quick 'See ya, Sprinkles', Allen followed him. He was put back in his cell and just after the guard locked it, he read off a note of paper, "Jones, your appointment with your lawyer will be at 8:30 on the following Wednesday after this one."</p><p>As the guard walked away, Allen's heart fluttered, "Did ya hear that, Maxie? I've got a date at 8:30 on a following Wednesday."</p><p>Maxie chuckled, sitting on the toilet and rolling out some toilet paper, "I sure did."</p><p>...</p><p>Those two weeks were hard for Allen, but he didn't know if that measured up to his cock. In the grounds, he overheard some guys talking about their women and how they would do them right every time. The things they would wear, how they would please them. Just thoughts of you in a baby doll lingerie, crawling on all fours to him and mewling out, "Please me, Daddy," almost had him cumming in his pants.</p><p>Now he was in the shower, gripping the base of his erected penis and trying to decide whether he should masturbate to you or not; a decision he has NEVER had to make in his mind before. If he wanted to pump one out, then he would, to anyone or anything. But now? Now he was considering waiting on the thoughts of you, would it be disgusting if you found out? Why was he so nervous on you finding out anyway? Who gives a fuck? "Oi, you tosser! Got no shame 'ave yer? Jerkin' off in the showers with other people around ya," a foreign voice came, disturbing his thoughts.</p><p>Allen didn't care, he replied with a mocking, "What? Because my dick is eight inches soft and you're stuck with a hard three? What a pity." As the man beside him went on to profanities and testing him to come out and fight, Allen just went back to his moral dilemma. And he thought, 'Fuck it. She's practically mine anyway,' and proceeded to pleasure himself to the erotic thoughts of his solicitor, (Y/n). "(Y/n)... (Y/n),! (Y/N)!!!"</p><p>...</p><p>You coughed again, your hand coming up to cover your mouth despite the mask you wore. Then, you looked at your client, "I'm so sorry Allen, I seem to have come down with a cold or something. But this won't stop us from our duties!" You tried to make yourself seem more awake and brighter than you actually were, but ended up in a fit of coughs again.</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed in worriment, "Oh, Dollface, maybe we shouldn't discuss business today. Why don't you sit down and we can get to know each other."</p><p>You nodded, putting your finger up in the air and pulling out the chair, "Actually, that's exactly what I have in mind. I believe that to properly get this right, we should know a bit more about one another. Then, maybe you can trust me more to open up to me." Her (e/c) eyes stared glossily into his red ones, "I want you to be comfortable around me. I want you to be able to trust me with your freedom. You seem like a brilliant man, Allen L. Jones, so let's show that to the world." As he watched you with wonder, you quickly brought your bag up to the desk and took out a booklet and pencil case, "And by world, I mean court!"</p><p>Allen took in every word she said, not missing a single chance to hear her sweet voice. He leaned back in his chair, his arms extending as they were handcuffed to the table, and relaxed, "What'd'ya wanna know?"</p><p>(Y/n) smiled, happy that he was willing to comply, "Don't be afraid to ask me things as well." At Allen's nod, she began, "If you didn't have to sleep, what would you do with your extra time?"<br/>Al made a 'thinking' face, wanting to believe that the longer he took to answer, the longer she'd stay, "I dunno. Probably start a family, provide for them, treat my wife with the utmost sensations." Allen was new to this kind of seducing. He wanted (Y/n) to see him in a different light, not just some scum weedling his way into another girl's pants, or an ill tempered male who takes joy in smashing things.</p><p>Her sweet smile told him that she liked his answer, "How lovely. Do you have a girlfriend?"<br/>Shaking his head, he answered honestly, "Nah, not yet. But I have a feeling, ya know? A real connection with someone."</p><p>"I do know!" She exclaimed, rather happily. Unbeknown to her, it was that excitement that made his heart race. "Okay, what hobby would you get into if time and money weren't an issue?"</p><p>He wanted to say crime, he really did. There was just something exhilarating when it came to breaking the law. But no, he didn't, "Baseball. At the orphanage, we used to always play baseball. Of course, I kicked ass! Yeah, I was - no - still am the best," He stated proudly. His snickering stopped and his face fell at the look of (Y/n)'s sympathetic features.</p><p>She jotted some more notes down before looking up to him, "You were raised in an orphanage?"</p><p>Oops, that one slipped out with no trouble. At first he was surprised that he had let such information get the best of him, but then, he took it as a sign. He was so comfortable around her that he could probably spill all his secrets, not that he was going to. There just some things that she should never know about him. He went to rub the back of his neck but then remembered about the metal around his wrists, "Yeah, haha. But it's no big deal. My parents were probably dead-beats anyway, the only information I got about them was my last name. Plus, there, I met my new family."</p><p>Her eyes lit up at what she considered good news, "You were adopted?"</p><p>He chuckled, "Nah. My brothers, or like-brothers. There's Matt, an obnoxious piece of shit. Francois, a French bastard who I think is probably gay with Oliver, a British sprinkle." Your laugh resounded around the room as you couldn't contain it, but then your fit of coughs came back. The way he described his brothers was just too priceless. He loved the sound of your happiness, then he made sure to tell you, "But don't let them know I'm telling you this! If they find out I even brought them up, it'll be Hell for me."</p><p>She gave him a playful smirk, "I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>As she wrote another thing down, he was quick to ask her, stuttering even so he could get some information from her before she continued to question him further, "W-What about you? What hobby would you get into?"</p><p>"Uhm..." She leaned back in her chair, taking off the mask as she found it too hot, "Well, when I was younger, I used to have such a fondness for cooking and baking. My Grandmother and I would spend hours in the kitchen, either making delicious, chicken dinners or baking the most extravagant cakes. So I guess I would take up that hobby again. But it's hard nowadays, since I'm always busy with work and such."</p><p>A meat eater? "Doll, I'm a vegan, so animal products don't interest me at all. However~" He leaned forward, giving her one of his seductive smiles, "I would love to try anything vegan-based you make, that's for sure. I'm open to anything in that area, if it's by you."</p><p>You took this as a sign of trust! "If I ever get the time, I'll be sure to make you something." After writing more stuff down, she continued, "What's your favourite piece of clothing you own?"</p><p>"I would say underwear if I were wearing any," He winked. Gods, the blush on her face was so hot to him.</p><p>For some reason, he found himself stunned when she giggled at him after recovering her initial shock, "Allen Jones, your humour is 'naughty'."</p><p>As the time went by, the questions would fly.</p><p>They got deeper, "What amazing thing did you do that no one was around to see?"</p><p>"Doll, I'm full of amazing things... Oh! But this one time at a rally to protest against chemical use on animals, an officer used tear gas to get rid of everyone. One of the dogs we had there was affected, so I dragged him away and used water and a ripped cloth from my clothes to help him with the pain." Okay, the officer who threw the gas was there, but it didn't count if they were already dead, right? Oh yeah, the feeling of Allen getting justice for the poor animal... Every hit his nailed bat made with the guys face, his eye exploding, his skull caved in. It made Al tingle with joy.</p><p>"You seem to really like animals. Do you have any pets?"</p><p>"I took in a stray kitten a while ago. She grew up and now wanders around, but I see her sometimes when she decides to visit home. Well I used to, when I was home."</p><p>They lost track of time.<br/>"What incredibly strong opinion do you have or belief do you have that is completely unimportant in the grand scheme of things?" She asked.</p><p>He laughed and was quick to answer, "Broadway isn't just for homo's! When it comes to musical theatre, anyone can enjoy it."</p><p>"You enjoy musicals too? That's great! Sometimes I fear it's a dying industry but there have been some amazing comebacks," She complimented. Yes, she was perfect. Any other person would mock him or laugh at him, telling him what he liked was stupid, but she was so open to his ideas.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," She readjusted herself, leaning in forward as if about to ask him a secret truth. He leaned in giddily, ready to hear her, "What chance encounter has changed your life forever?"</p><p>Immediately, he was about to say, 'You.' But before he could even say anything, one of the higher-ups came smashing through the door, "What are you two doing? It's been almost two hours!"</p><p>(Y/n)'s face widened in surprise, "OH shit!" She screamed, before covering her mouth and apologising for her language. She turned to the superior, "I'm so sorry, he's just such a delight to talk to!"</p><p>Allen felt pride before it shattered into being pissed off as the superior laughed, "Him? You mustn't get out much, he's nothing but a lowly convict."</p><p>She pursed her lips before looking at Allen with a steady gaze, "No, I believe he's more than that." Allen's red eyes widened and shone with admiration. He wanted to say something, ANYTHING! If it meant preventing his angel to leave. But unfortunately, he couldn't. She packed up her stuff and headed for the door, "This was nice, Al. Next time we'll get start on the actual case. Sorry for taking up so much time." And then she left.</p><p>...</p><p>(Y/n) hurried down the street, the morning sun now turning into a hot glare. Her cough had begun again, moving from an air-conditioned room to the balmy outside. As soon as she got into the car, she took a few inhalations of Ventolin to help her calm down, and then some tablets prescribed by the doctor.</p><p>Quickly, she drove to her office, wanting to get there before the tablets came into effect and she then she wouldn't be able to use her vehicle at all.</p><p>As she drove, she put on some music, just whatever was on the radio, and thought about her meeting just before. Allen Jones was one peculiar male, that was for sure. She really did enjoy talking to him, though, and was certainly surprised when they almost went an hour overtime. Next she might make her appointment an hour and a half, just to be safe.</p><p>She pulled into the car park and got out, only to be greeted by a woman screaming and kicking her car. (Y/n) looked over to see her Hungarian co-worker, Elizabeta. She looked flustered and annoyed beyond belief. Walking over, (Y/n) asked with concern, "Are you alright? What happened?"</p><p>Elizabeta made this weird noise between a scream and a sigh, "This stupid, fucking car! It's overheated again. A francba... (Dammit). I cannot wait for Winter."</p><p>You smiled at her with empathy, "Yeah, I get ya. But Autumn's only just begun, we're going to have to wait."</p><p>Nodding, she scratched her head, as if trying to find an alternative to her situation. Then she pleaded, "(Y/n), please, I really need jyour help. Roderich and I have mixed up briefcases again, could you drive me to his work to switch?"</p><p>Pursing your lips, you told her regrettably, "I'm sorry, Lizzy. I just took my medication, I don't think I can." She looked as if all hope was lost, so you decided this, "Here, take my keys. I trust you to bring my car back in its perfect condition."</p><p>It was as if her world lit up, "REALLY?! ARE JYOU SURE?!"</p><p>Tiredly, you picked up your stuff and reassured, "Yep. But you know, if you got different cases or even just added a pretty, little trinket to yours or something, this wouldn't happen."</p><p>Accepting your keys, she hugged you, "I knooooow, and thank you so much, (Y/n)."</p><p>Truth be told, you were a little wary of lending your car, but you've know Eliza in the workforce even before you got this occupation. You two had gone out for drinks a few times too, and you believed that you two were now considered friends.</p><p>Walking into the building, you almost bumped into another one of your friends. Much like you, he helped the convicted with their crimes. "(Y/n)-san," He said, steadying you a bit from almost teetering off-balance.</p><p>You grabbed onto his arms and gave a light-heart-ed laugh, "Kiku! Sorry..."</p><p>He smiled at you and let go, "Have you taken your tablets today?"</p><p>Unlike Elizabeta, Kiku has been your friend for a much longer period of time, "Yeah, just a bit earlier."</p><p>Nodding, Kiku and you walked towards the elevator, heading to your floor. He asked, "How was your meeting with your client?"</p><p>"It was great!" You exclaimed. "So great, in fact, that we went pretty much 'a whole hour' overtime."</p><p>His eyes widened, "Seriousry? He must rearlly be the handful everyone says he is."</p><p>You giggled, "Actually, he's a big sweetie. He loves animals and wants to start a family. And I know I am the one to help him get there!"</p><p>Little did you know how accurate that was to Allen.<br/>"You rearlly are a pure soul, (Y/n)-san."</p><p>...</p><p>Meanwhile, Allen had some business of his own to take care of.</p><p>He's already turned it down, and yet here he was again, "I fuckin' told ya, I don't want therapy."<br/>"It's just a standard procedure, Mr. Jones. In the end, accepting this without fault could really help your case," The psychiatrist said, calmly compared to Allen.</p><p>Al just grit his teeth and stood up, smashing his fist into the desk, "How can therapy have anything to do with smashing a man's body in?"</p><p>The psychiatrist stood as well, not letting Allen best him, "For starters it shows your co-operation with the prison. By collaborating, it presents to them you are worthy and stable material for the outside world."</p><p>Allen was about to retort when he suddenly thought of something, "Actually... Yeah, ya know I might consider this, but I want something first."</p><p>The psychiatrist raised his eyebrows and sat down along with the prisoner, "And what would that be?"</p><p>He smirked, exposing the gap of his missing tooth, "A pair of Sunnies."</p><p>... Oh yeah, now Al felt more himself. His orange jumpsuit hung off his torso and was tied around his waist, acting more like pants and a belt. He wore a white singlet that clung tight to his chest, every ripple of abs and muscle exploiting his dominance. And now he had a pair of black shades that made it so you really had to squint to see his eyes at all.</p><p>He twirled his tongue around inside his mouth, shit how this prison didn't allow piercings. Usually he'd adorn a simple, tongue piercing. He'd have to ask (Y/n) about it, maybe she could figure out a loophole or something. His face then became ablaze as he thought of all the ways he could use that piercing on her; despite popular belief there is more you can do with it than just eating a girl out.</p><p>Gods how he wanted her in his arms.</p><p>"Al!" A high voice came through the crowd of inmates.</p><p>"Ayyy, Maxie~" Al mimicked, even putting his thumbs up in the process.</p><p>Maxie laughed, "Wow, Al, you make a really good impression of the Fonz. So, how was your date?"</p><p>They walked outside and Al was glad that he now had a pair of sunglasses to prevent the sun's rays from blinding him. Maxie was fortunate enough to be in his shadow on the side, so the sun didn't affect him. "Aw, Maxie, it was perfect~" He drawled out. "Our date went longer than expected, we really hit it off. Oh, and she loves all my ideas. We did this questions thing where we got to know each other. She does eat meat though... But only if they're killed humanely. Which still isn't really a plausible answer in my books, but, well," he waved his hand dismissively in the air, "Nah, we'll work on it."</p><p>"I remember my first love~" Maxie dreamed, clasping his hands romantically to his face.</p><p>"Yeah?" Al raised an eyebrow, actually listening this time, "What was she like?"</p><p>"Oh, the prettiest little thing. Only problem was she was reeeaaal popular with other people, especially when it came to intimacy, even the females."</p><p>Allen furrowed his brows, "Wow... What happened?"</p><p>He hung his head in memory, "I caught her sleeping with another guy, right in her bedroom. Of course, this was unacceptable, so I pushed the guy out the window, sending him falling to his death. Then it was only natural that I teach her a lesson. I grabbed her gently in my arms," He cradled the air. Suddenly, his fist smashed straight through his crib, "And stabbed her! She needed it though... I was getting sick of her denying me and being a whore." He looked up at Allen and at his cringed gaze, he followed with, "But that was just my experience and reaction to it. She was still a pretty, little thing, even after I mutilated her. I didn't care, as long as she was still there in body form."</p><p>After hearing Maxie's story, he wondered what actions he would take if he ever caught (Y/n) with another man? He couldn't kill her... At least that's his mind set now. He would definitely fuck up the guy though. What if it was a girl? That'd be kinda hot... But she could never give her her love! Not like she has him.</p><p>They kept walking around the yard, Maxie now blabbering about whatever and Al looking around for something to do. As they came to the basketball court, he saw a small crowd. Walking over, not seeming interested but still wanting to know what was going on.</p><p>It was funny, actually. Luciano was holding a man by the collar, yet this man was almost twice the size of the tempered Italian. Allen had seen it before, the crazed look in Luci's eyes, begging that Maria person to make this man do something so he could cut him up with one of his - wait, how did he get a knife in here? "Vai, fai di nuovo!" (Go on, do it again!). He gave a low chuckle, "Cosa, non dirmi che sei troppo spaventato adesso?" (What, don't tell me you're too scared now?).</p><p>The ordeal was soon broken up by some guards and everyone lost interest pretty quickly, but no one would let the bigger guy live this one down.</p><p>Allen then proceeded to go to a couple of bars by the oval, doing chin-ups to gain some more strength. Maxie followed and tried his best, but his arms were no match for his body, so he decided to swing on them instead.</p><p>...</p><p> Eliza had returned your car, which you were very grateful for. She also took your advice and bought a little key chain to hang on the edge of her case.</p><p>The sun had now long set and you, Kiku and a Chinese man named Zao were the only ones occupying this floor. You groaned and complained to Kiku beside you, "Why does he have to smoke like this inside?"</p><p>Sure, the windows were open and he was by them, but come on! "Hey!" You called out, "I know that's medical medication, but pleeeeaaase, go outside!"</p><p>Zao looked up at her lazily and smiled, "It's too hot!" He then decided to take off his top, revealing some dragon tattoos.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, "Gods, I'm so tired and hungry."</p><p>Kiku looked over at your work and told you, "You seem to have done a lot already, I think now would be okay to leave."</p><p>Looking over your work, you agreed, "Yeah, I think this is the best I can do tonight. If I continue anymore, it'll only come out as unintelligible. You coming?"</p><p>Kiku smiled at you, "No, I'll stay behind a bit longer. I want to finish up this paragraph."</p><p>"Okay, see you, Kiku," You bent down and hugged him. He returned the gesture and then you made your way home.</p><p>Getting in the car, you took some more tablets and then drove off. The red stop lights were almost mesmerising, telling you how tired you really were from all this work. You are trying so hard to make this case work out in both your favour and Allen's. The more you look into it, though, the worse it seems to get. Allen has a bad history with... Pretty much everything. But you were still so determined! You were just sick of the other attorney's laughing at you, telling you that you are wasting your time on a good-for-nothing, a filthy parasite that wastes people's time and will never learn.</p><p>You pulled up to your apartment complex and got out of the car, pushing all thoughts of the case out of your mind. You just wanted a relaxing bath, a soothing meal and to go to bed.</p><p>As you trudged up to your room, you opened the door and could hear the works of cooking and the smell of... "Smoke? Why is there smoke?!" You called out.</p><p>Some clatter could be heard from the kitchen and then a wary voice, "Honey... Could you please come and help me a bit?"</p><p>Locking the door and kicking off your shoes, you made your way to the kitchen to see your lover at the stove, smoke rising at an incredible rate. "Alfred, what're you doing?" You ran over, turning off the stove. In there were some charcoal-ed bacon and eggs that were stuck to the pan. This was going to take some serious scrubbing. Putting the pan on another heating unit that was off, you turned to your boyfriend and pouted, "I've told you a million times and over, put butter in the pan first!"</p><p>He snapped his fingers, a light bulb going off in his head, "That's it! I forgot the butter. Your so smart baby, c'mere~" He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you to him, trying to kiss you.<br/>You wriggled in his arms, "Alfred, no! I'm sick, we can't risk you getting -" Too late, he had captured your plump lips with his, giving you a chaste kiss, "-Sick... too..."</p><p>He laughed loudly, "HAHAHA! Babe, I don't even know the meaning of the word sick. Okay, I'll make us some more, this time, with butter."</p><p>As he began with another pan, you took off some layers of clothes, thanking the creator of air-cons and the fact that you had money to pay for one. "You know," You began, calling out to Alfred, "I am feeling pretty confident in this case!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" He laughed, "Is this that client that is supposedly my doppelganger?"</p><p>You poked your head around the side of the kitchen wall, wearing one of Alfred's blue tops and short, cotton shorts. Your eyes were wide as you said, "Noooo, you don't understand, he looks exactly like you! Well, save for a few things. And his personality and everything is a little different, but in general, the similarities are astounding! He even has the same last name as you!"</p><p>"Babe, you've been taking too much of those cold tablets."</p><p>You came up behind him and hugged him, "Maybe you should have more of an open mind, Sweetheart~" You pinched his side, causing him to jolt in his place.</p><p>He turned around with a yelp! Taking his spatula and slapping your behind. You giggled and ran from him. He finally grabbed you and caught you, tickling you ruthlessly.</p><p>"Alfred, stop!" You coughed, still laughing a bit, "I mean it, I'm sorry!"</p><p>He grinned and picked you up, shoving you over his shoulder, "Naughty girls need to be punished! And here I thought you were all for the law~?"</p><p>You giggled before your eyes caught something, "Is that punishment burnt food? Alfred, the stove!"</p><p>He quickly turned around and bolted back to the oven, "Oh, shit!" You smiled as you watched him go back to cooking. Yes, you did know what Allen meant when he told you that he had a real connection with someone. A feeling that you and them were meant to be together. And to you, that was Alfred.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>